1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat anchor, and more particularly, to the type that has a self release mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boating is a popular sport enjoyed by many. While boating, it is often necessary to set anchor to remain stationary. Various anchors have been designed in the past of many shapes and sizes. However, typically when an anchor is set, it becomes entangled with vegetation or structures on the floor of the body of water. Often, boaters spend much time and energy trying to free an anchor when severely entangled. In extreme cases, one may have to dive into the water to physically disentangle the anchor from the floor or structure it is entangled with.
There is a need for an anchor with a self release mechanism. One that serves the purpose to effectively keep a vessel stationary when anchored, but with a built-in release mechanism to facilitate the deanchoring process.
There are no similar boat anchors to the best of applicant""s knowledge, that have a built-in self release mechanism and release when properly positioned.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a boat anchor that will free itself upon the application of a pulling force opposite from the angle where anchored.
It is another object of this invention to provide an anchor that is easy to raise.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.